A Bullet to the Heart
by Gleek92
Summary: A school shooting takes place but why? who will die? and who will survive?
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Rain lashed the surface of the car park as Dustin Goolsby walked towards a dark car. He opened the passenger door and got in. There were two men inside.

"I trust you have a good reason for dragging us out here at this time of night" the driver asked.

"As always…I have a job for you"

"Ah…music to my ears" the man said gleefully

Dustin took a handful of papers out of his bag and began handing them to the man.

"Finn Hudson…Noah Puckerman…Artie Abrams...Quinn Fabray…Tina Cohen-Chang…Brittany Pierce".

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want them gone you understand?"

"Why would…"

"Don't ask me questions" he said bluntly "And you" he said addressing the man in the back.

"I need you to handle the others…Mike Chang…Lauren Zizes…Mercedes Jones…Sam Evans and Santana Lopez"

"Got it" the man replied.

"I do not care how many others must die, just ensure that you both stay strictly to the six I have assigned each of you"

"Got it" the two replied in unison.

"I need it to look like a coincidence that all twelve of these kids died in the incident. You will both use completely different guns and bullets and make this look like an amateur's work and DO NOT! Get caught"

He got out the car and walked of into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel Berry was the first to enter the choir room that morning. She took her usual seat at the front and tapped her foot impatiently on the ground.

"They should be here by now" she mumbled to herself.

There was a loud bang and she looked up. A strange man had entered the room closing the door behind him. He was dressed all in black and had a hood over his head hiding his identity. A second man entered the only other exit dressed identical to his friend.

"Don't be alarmed" said a booming voice.

"Yes, everything will be fine if you just do what we say"

Rachel was in shock, they looked as if they had just walked out a horror movie.

"W-What do you w-want" she stammered.

"We have a proposition for you and you'd be wise to accept"

"We are here for you're friends and if you do as we say you can come with us unharmed"

"What do you me you're here for them? And why would I come with you"

The second man pulled out a gun making Rachel gasp.

"We mean that you're friends are going to die today and if you survive or not, well…that's really up to you" he said with a wicked smile.

"We want this done quickly so…I will bring my six here and you can do the honors" the first man said waving his gun.

"What! Absolutely not!" Rachel cried through the tears that were beginning to fall.

"Calm down!" the second man shouted, "You also have the choice to shoot the five I've been appointed" the first man kicked his friend.

"Appointed?" Rachel was begging to worry that one of her friends would walk through the door.

"You can make your decision while were out finding them" the man said ignoring her question.

"And if you don't…well you can join them" he said through his wicked laugh.

The second man grabbed Rachel by the neck a threw her into Mr Schue's tiny office, barricading the door to keep her inside.

"Lets begin" the first man said, as the walked out the choir room closing the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

The glee kids had been making their way to rehearsal when the gunshots rang out. People were screaming and running in different directions. Brittany began to panic she didn't know who to follow, until she saw her boyfriend trying to make his way through the crowd.

"Artie!" she ran up to him pushing him as fast as she could.

"Britt! We have to get out of the hallway! They've locked all the exits we're trapped!" he felt completely helpless, he wanted to be the one protecting her not the other way around.

Brittany caught sight of Mercedes running in the opposite direction and grabbed hold of her hand.

"C'mon! We have to hide" she said as she dragged her along.

She pushed open the library door and opened the storage closet. Once they were barricaded inside she sat on Arties lap and hugged him.

"Are you guys ok?" Mercedes said shakily

"Yeah" they answered in unison.

"I'm so glad we found you, what's happening?" Brittany said trying to hold back her tears.

"I was talking to Santana in the hallway when a bullet hit the cheerio behind us, we started to run but when I looked back she was gone"

"What?" Brittany cried "What do you mean gone!"

"Shh! Britt keep your voice down" Artie warned.

"Don't worry about it we must have gotten separated by the crowd that's all" Mercedes looked guiltily into Brittany's eyes, she realized she had just insinuated her best friend had been shot.

Brittany sat down on the floor next to Artie and began to wonder if she would ever see her friends again.

"Don't worry guys, we'll be safe if we just sit tight" Artie said trying to comfort the girls.

* * *

><p>Finn and Puck ran through the halls together trying to find their friends.<p>

"Lauren!" Puck yelled when he saw his girlfriend rushing towards them.

She was out of breath and holding the stich in her side.

"C'mon!" she cried they're coming this way.

The three spun on their heels and ran.

"I swear the others better be ok" Finn cried out as they passed classroom after classroom that had been barricaded shut.

"They will be" Lauren answered "I got a text from Mercedes, she's in the Library with Artie and Britt, she reckons they'll be ok"

"Well at least that's something…Tina!" Puck ran forward and pulled the girl off the ground.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" Lauren called as she caught up.

"Y-yeah" Tina said through tears "I got separated from Mike and I didn't know what to do"

"So you sat on the ground waiting for those idiots to find you?" puck yelled.

"Forget it!" Finn warned, "Lets go were sitting ducks out here"

"In here" Lauren shouted them back and pulled them into the boy's locker room.

"We can hide in the coach's office" Finn sighed with relief that they were finally in a safe place.

They barricaded the door and sat in silence, waiting for something to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam grabbed Quinn by the arm and pulled her under a table in the cafeteria.

"We shouldn't be here" she cried "Don't you know how these things turn out? They always come to the cafeteria first!"

"Calm down! What do you want me to do! We're in danger wherever we go"

Sam hadn't spoken to Quinn since the break up but he was willing to put it behind them when their lives were in danger. Besides he was with Santana now and she was with Finn, so at the very least they could be friends.

"Ok! Have it your way" he grabbed her hand and ducked out from underneath the table "stay low".

They ran out of the hall and up the corridor outside.

"In here" she called pulling him into the girl's bathroom and locking the door.

"Thank you" she whispered

"No problem…I mean you were right, it did seem kinda dumb to stay there…"

"No thank you for not leaving me" she leaned over and hugged him, "you know I'm really sorry for what's happened lately…"

"Don't…we can be friends, lets leave it at that" he said smiling, he put his arm around her and let her rest her head on his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Santana was talking to Mercedes in the hallway when it happened. A loud bang rang out followed by screams as people began to run. She turned round just in time to see an old Cheerio friend hit the ground. She began to panic, her feet felt like they were glued to the ground as people passed her.<p>

"What are you doing? C'mon!" Mercedes tugged on her arm until she finally began to follow.

She heard the shots continue behind her, the screams, as people were hit and the cries of panic when they realized they were locked inside.

Someone grabbed her violently from behind.

"Merced…" they covered her mouth so she couldn't scream and dragged her into the girl's locker room.

"Get off me!" she cried, "You're hurting me! Get off" they let her fall to the floor and she spun around to see Dave Karofsky standing over her.

"What do you think you're doing!"

"I'll tell you what I'm doing, I'm handing you over to those men!"

"W-what?" she was confused to why he would do this, she knew he was an idiot but what difference would it make if they had her?

"I heard those maniacs talking to Jewfro before they shot him, they are looking fro your and your little gay glee buddies, I figured if I hand you over they might let me go"

She tried to speak but no words came out, why would these people want her and her friends? She wondered if anyone had got out or if they were hurt and instinctively reached for her phone.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Give me that!" he grabbed the phone and pushed her back.

"You can't be serious! I need to check if my friends are ok!" she stood up and he lunged forward knocking her back down, she hit her head on the bench and watched through blurry vision as he looked through her phone.

"You have fifteen missed calls from Brittany and ten from Mercedes"

She sighed with relief at those words, but she now felt guilty that they were worried about her.

"Let me…" she began but Karofsky interrupted.

"You have a text from Puckerman, he's with Hudson, Zizes and the Asian chick"

"She has a name you know…"

"Whatever…Mercedes is with Artie and Brittany…and Sam is with Quinn…and Rachel Berry Says 'stay away from the choir room'"

Santana was happy to here that most of her friends were accounted for, he hadn't mentioned Mike and although she had never really bonded with him, he was still part of her glee family.

"You know I say we go to the choir room it sounds like that's where these guys want you to be"

"No! What gives you the right to…"

"I'll tell you what" he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up, pushing her against the lockers, "You're little club of homo's is the daily Bain of my existence and now I'm supposed to help you when my life is in danger! I don't think so!"

Santana was full of rage she lunged forward and head-butted him in the face. Blood ran from his nose as he grimaced in pain. He grabbed Santana by the neck and lifted her off the ground hitting her hard against the wall, he brought her back down as his fist collided with her face. She gasped in pain as she felt blood seeping from the back of her head and now her nose.

"Let that be a lesson for you! Don't mess with me got that?" He went to hit her again, but someone else had entered the room.

"Get the hell off of her!"

Mike sprung forward knocking Karofsky off his feet, causing him to drop Santana.

She fell hard on the ground and couldn't muster the strength to move. She heard Mike hitting Karofsky until finally he backed off.

"San? Santana!" Mike rushed to her side and held her hand, "It's gonna be ok, don't worry, I'll get us out of here we've drawn to much attention to ourselves, can you stand"

She felt extremely weak but she attempted to stand all the same. Mike pulled her up, but she her legs felt like jelly.

"I don't think I can walk…"

"Don't worry about it" he scooped her off her feet as if she was as light as a baby, "You know Karofsky you should probably hide"

Santana smiled gratefully as they walked back into the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't just sit here" Sam said as he stood up.

"What else can we do? Who knows when it will be safe" although she was protesting Quinn knew she couldn't stop him and she wanted to be with the others as much as he did.

"We'll be ok, we know where were going, we can meet up with the others in the library then head down to the locker room ok?"

"Fine" she whispered in reply "lets hurry".

She rushed forward and unlocked the door she peered up and down the hallway and signaled for Sam to follow. When they turned the corner she had to muffle her scream.

"It's ok! It's only us!" Mike rushed forward with Santana.

"What happened?" Sam said looking at his girlfriend bleeding in Mike's arms.

"Karofsky" Mike growled in reply "Don't worry she hasn't been shot" he added noticing the tears in Quinn's eyes.

"Change of plan" Sam said suddenly making them all jump, he looked down at his semi-conscious girlfriend.

"Mike give her to Quinn. Quinn take her back to the bathroom and look out for her. Me and Mike are going to get the others" he nodded at Mike and the jogged off up the hallway.

"Santana? San can you hear me" Quinn had followed Sam's order and was now back in the bathroom. She had used her cardigan as a bandage for Santana's head and was now washing the blood off her face.

Santana began to stir when the water touched her face.

"That's it, c'mon back" Quinn whispered encouragingly.

"Q" Santana mumbled almost inaudibly.

"I'm right here"

"Where's Mike? He shouldn't be out there alone were not safe!"

"He's not alone he went to get the others with Sam"

"No you don't understand! Karofsky said that they want us! That's why he did this" she gestured to her head.

Quinn began to cry.

"I don't know why someone would do this"

Santana pushed herself slowly off the ground and wrapped her arms around Quinn.

"we're going to be ok" but Quinn couldn't help but notice the crack in her voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Puck's phone began to beep.

"Don't you think that should be on silent" Tina snapped.

Puck just raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Sam and Mike are on their way to find the others, then their coming down here"

"What are they crazy!" Finn cried.

"Shhh" Tina moaned.

"They do realize the schools on lockdown right?" Lauren added

"I think we should all just go to the library, I would feel safer if we were all together"

"Yeah that's right. I mean only one group will find the gunmen" Tina glared at Puck.

"What is your problem? Don't you want to be with our friends"

"Of course I do! But how do you think they would feel if we die wandering around the school"

"Whatever have it your way" Puck jumped up and eased his way out of the room.

"Be safe" he called back.

"You're an idiot if you think your going alone" both Finn and Lauren stood up.

"Fine" Tina hissed, "Let's hurry"

They crept up the corridor, holding on to each other for support. Puck would look round corners and Lauren would check no one was behind them.

There was a loud bang that caused Tina to scream. A door flew open to there right and Karofsky limped out, his face screwed up in pain.

Everyone stood frozen for a few moments until they registered what happened.

There was another shot and a bullet flew out of the room into Karofsky's back.

"T-tell her I'm s-sorry" he sobbed

Nobody knew what to do the noble thing would be to help him but there was a man with a gun in the room behind Karofsky who would find them at any moment.

"What did you do?" Tina asked through tears.

"T-tell S-Santana I'm s-sorry" he breathed before falling dead to the floor. Another bullet came from the room, but this time a man followed. He was in the process of refilling the gun with bullets.

"Run!" Puck yelled. They reached the end of the corridor.

"Split up!" Finn cried as he and Lauren went left and Puck and Tina went right.

"I love you guys" Tina said tearily as the other disappeared.

More bullets followed them and Puck felt both relieved and guilty that the man had followed them. He knew his best friend and girlfriend were safe but it was his fault Tina was here.

He turned the corner and skidded to a halt outside an empty classroom pulling Tina in after him, he smiled at her as the man ran past. However, the moment didn't last long. Tina collapsed on the


	7. Chapter 7

Puck fell to his knees, turning Tina over, his eyes filled with tears when he saw she was in pain.

"Go get help" she mumbled.

"I can't leave you, I…" Puck put his finger over his mouth to signal silence.

"What the hell is going on?" the angry voice came from the hall outside.

"Will you stop messing around with all these random children and find the ones you were assigned"

Puck's brow furrowed as he struggled to hear through the wall.

"I could say the same to you" the man replied, in a less superior manner.

"I know what I'm doing. I've let people over hear the plan in hopes it gets back to these kids and they walk straight into our trap. The girl must prove her loyalty to us, so try and round them up and do your best to ensure they are alive!"

"Got it" Puck listened as the men stormed off in opposite directions.

"Did you hear all that…Tina?" she was lying on her back, with glassy eyes.

"Tina!" Puck began to shake her as tears streamed down his face. He gave up after a minute, reaching out and closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>Finn and Lauren didn't stop till they reached the library. Lauren had tears in her eyes and Finn had his face screwed up trying to stay strong.<p>

"He followed them…what if their…"her voice cracked and Finn put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't talk like that, we have to stay positive"

"Finn? Lauren?" they spun around when they heard their names.

Mercedes poked her head out of their hiding place.

"Get in here now! Before they come back"

At these words they rushed over to the closet, making sure they were securely barricaded inside.

Lauren hugged Mercedes and Brittany and Finn clapped Artie on the shoulder.

"I'm so glad you guys are here" Brittany said as she hugged Finn "We've been worried sick, me and Artie lost our phones and Mercedes' just cut out, we didn't know if you guys were still alive".

"Hey, don't worry were here now"

"Thanks to Puck and Tina" Lauren added

"Yeah, we were getting chased by one of them and we split up and I guess he chose Puck and Tina" at these words Lauren let out a silent sob. Both Mercedes and Brittany took one of her hands.

"Puck's strong he'll get them to safety, I'm just worried about everyone else".

"Last I heard Sam and Mike were on their way up here" Lauren said as she pulled herself together.

"Well my last text was from Sam too, but at that point he was with Quinn, why would he just leave her?" Mercedes added skeptically.

"Maybe, they found San and she stayed with Quinn" Brittany added hopefully.

"Yeah" Artie smiled and rubbed Brittany's shoulder.

"Well…actually, now that I think about it Karofsky said something strange" Finn said nervously as he watched Brittany.

"He said tell Santana I'm sorry…"

"What! What did he do! I swear to God I will crack one of his nuts…"

Finn cut Brittany off in mid rant.

"Actually Britt, you wont be able to do that because he's dead"

at these words everyone found a spot on the floor to stare at, wondering if their friends faced Karofsky's fate.


End file.
